


proposal

by mixtapestar



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar
Summary: Eliot proposes.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51
Collections: Peaches and Plums Stockings 2020





	proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rubick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubick/gifts).



When Eliot proposes, it takes Quentin by surprise. Not because he didn't think Eliot wanted to get married; on the contrary, it's come up a few times.

No, it's a surprise because Quentin had been planning to propose that evening.

Of course, the first stupid word to float out of his mouth is, "No," thinking selfishly of his own plans.

Eliot's face falls. "No?"

"Oh, oh god, no! Yes! Fuck," Quentin says, dropping to his knees and fumbling the ring out of his pocket. Eliot laughs, and then they both laugh until they cry, clutching at each other and kissing.


End file.
